User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Money Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp ---- Hello! I know you just created this yesterday, but I would be willing to join and help out a bit. I have lots of spare time if you need me. Good luck! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 22:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ideas/Planning hmmm... I'm not good with coming up with ideas on the spot. Oh, I got one. Alot of people don't know much about monkies (including me), so maby info pages could be created so users could look at it if they want to know something for the RP. If this sounds too confusing, look at the ones on the deer roleplay. Now I have a question for you. In real life, apes are similar but are not a form of monkies (apes don't have tails), so on the wiki will people be allowed to RP them? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 13:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you make it :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 14:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of the background. What would the troops be named? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am now =) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well... Let me look. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep. How big is each troop? Is this fine? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The first one looks good so far. I'm glad you like them! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it! ;-) By the way there is an important message for you on the hogwarts rolplay. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How many troops are there?Meerkats123 18:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) How about a fouth one? Meerkats123 19:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I be the Dominant female of the Murdock Troop? Meerkats123 23:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to be the dominant male? Meerkats123 00:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Meerkats123 13:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) How about this one? Meerkats123 13:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Anythibg else you need? Meerkats123 13:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) It depends on the type of monkey At least a few years Meerkats123 14:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well since this is role play, we should make the pregnencies shorter. Meerkats123 14:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, on meerkat rp it is 1 month instead of 2. Meerkats123 15:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) 6 months? Cut it in half? Meerkats123 15:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) In order for the troops to keep all of their members, they will need to form earlier Meerkats123 15:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do tou need anything? Meerkats123 17:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do tou need anything? Meerkats123 14:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we have 2 nonplayable troops? Meerkats123 15:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, the next step is to figure out who is role playing who. Meerkats123 15:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your next step is to tell other users about this place Meerkats123 15:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that I will be on vacation for three days next month Meerkats123 17:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Now I am; Sorry for the late reply. o.o "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So, on another note, the wiki has opened up I see :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Might I ask how to get started around here? :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mkay; I'll read it over-thanks, and its good to be talking with you guys again :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll currently still using my dad's good laptop (the one that actually decides to cooperate with me lol) and most likely my laptop can't be fixed unless my dad brings it in to more people for them to check it out. But my dad lets me use the one i'm typing on now for most of the day but times me (he doesn't want this laptop to burn out and crash like the last one). I'm still here though :) And...school is catching up to me -_- on august 22nd i think, I won't be as active at all much except for only a short time at night, most likely. Middle school gets on my nerves -_- . "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) So, yeah. :/ "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wold you like to be oficial partners with wolf role play Meerkats123 17:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What? Oh, sorry about that o.o "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Btw what's the monkey species of the Hulda troop? "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) kk thanks "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo Before I make it official and add it, here's the logo I made. Hope you like it! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I kinda want to make a lemur. XDI'm hungry, Phil. FEED ME! 14:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) In that case, can I have JHF005 in the Hulda Troop?I'm hungry, Phil. FEED ME! 15:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) http://monkeyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:JHF005 I'm hungry, Phil. FEED ME! 15:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) With this roleplay, is it like real life monkeys?I'm hungry, Phil. FEED ME! 15:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Join Hulda Troop Can I be the alpha female of the Hulda Troop?Can her name be Midnight? From,~Moonstar~ Re: No, sorry. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll look. =) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I finnally found the picture, yay! What do you think? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 15:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. =D I'm online right now so if you need anything else done, I'll be here to help. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Why should you apologize? As far as I'm concerned, it was never your fault to start such a thing. I really hate that you were practically forced out of Hogwarts RPG. Honestly, they had no right to suddenly begin changing everything, demoting people including myself, and even making the Wikia's founder to leave. I want you back, I really do. As for the incident, I don't ''exactly ''know what happened, due to the fact I was on a bit of inactivity there for a while before coming back fully when the issues with you and such happened. (And yes, I'll keep the secret). Grell Sutcliff (Insanity to a Whole New Level) 00:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Wolves RP. I really miss having you. Meerkats123 21:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Meerkat role play? Georgina needs to give birth ASAP Meerkats123 12:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Meerkat Fanon Wiki? Meerkats123 00:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) On wolf role play, I think I am going to let Humphry go. Is that ok with you? Meerkats123 02:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Meerkats RP? Meerkats123 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Head Boy. Are you coming back? Meerkats123 13:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC)